


It's Not A Date

by ringaroundtherollins, SophinaBlackwood



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringaroundtherollins/pseuds/ringaroundtherollins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophinaBlackwood/pseuds/SophinaBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been an eternity since Dolph has seen Neville (like, <i>really</i> really seen him) and he's heartsick as hell. But how can he get in contact with Neville again while keeping up his narcissistic indifference? Fake pocket dial, obviously.</p><p>Same story. Two perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Showoff

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a sweet little one-shot written by etherealsunshine, then Sophina adapted it into Neville's perspective.

This was awful.

Dolph Ziggler moved on top of Dean Ambrose for the pin. A kick out at two. Dolph shoved hair from his eyes. This was his dream, right? His moment. At last, the opportunity for the prestigious championship. Every WWE superstar’s goal, right? What made the job worth it?

Not for him. To hell with a belt if it meant empty hotel rooms, sleepless nights and too much distance in return.

Being away from him. His sculpted figure. His dreamy accent. He could have read Chinese menu entrees off to Dolph, and Dolph would just listen to his honeyed voice with a stupid smile smeared over his face.

His thoughts were lurched back to reality when Dean gripped him tight and rocked him to the mat via Dirty Deeds. Dolph’s thoughts had distracted him long enough to get pinned for the three-count. The bell clanged. Still your WWE Champion, Dean Ambrose.

Dean lifted his belt high above his head and Dolph just rolled his eyes.

What was the point of all this if he was still so unhappy?

Dolph rolled out of the ring, left Ambrose to his gloating. His hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat. He ached physically and longed for sleep. He hadn’t been able to get a good night’s rest in a long time.

The locker room was crowded but Dolph kept to himself. Nobody seemed to be worth it anymore. Everyone caught up in their own social circles and relationships and bullshit drama. Selfish and loud. He changed clothes without caring who was looking, packed his bag, and left alone.

 _I could call him,_ Dolph thought, pushing into the warm evening. _Pretend I pocket-dialed him. See if he sticks around to chat._

Or I could be honest. ‘ _Hey, Neville. What’s up? How’s Raw? Me? Oh, just been missing you like hell. What can I say? Purple’s my favorite color. You up for the U.S. Title yet? You deserve it. I need you._ ’

Yeah. That wasn’t happening.

Fake pocket dial it was.

How did _that_ seem less pathetic?

Dolph recalled the number from memory and let the phone ring slowly in his ear. His heart was smashing his ribcage.

“Hey, Dolph.”

Dolph sucked in a breath, then pressed a hand over his mouth. _Right. ‘Pocket dial._ ’ God, how he’d missed that voice. The way Neville voiced his name…like it belonged to a guy who was worth something.

“Dolph? You there?”

Dolph gently released his breath. It was a fight not to talk, acknowledge the guy. But it had to fall according to plan, detail by detail. Cool and casual. Though he was a wreck on the inside.

“Hm.”

Dolph sensed he was about to hang up, and he spoke at last. “Hey? That you, kid?”

“Hey.”

“Sorry, must of, uh…pocket dialed you.”

“No worries. What are you up to?”

 _Smooth, Ziggler, worked out_. “Leaving the arena. Smackdown’s over.”

“You had a title match tonight, right? How’d that go?”

“Lost.” Dolph rubbed his neck. _Too busy thinking of you._

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that, Dolph. Maybe next time.”

“Yeah. I’ll get my chance now that I’m here. How’s—”

“Oh, hang on, Dolph. Getting another call.”

“Okay. I’ll hold.” He hummed goofy music, and Neville giggled as his voice cut off.

Dolph was swooning in the middle of a damn parking lot. He loved and hated himself for this. _How’d I ever let myself fall for such a dapper guy…knowing damn well it would never work out?_

Maybe it was karma. Mistreating girls, using relationships and ditching broads as far back as he could remember. Served him right, perhaps.

Would he ever earn that perfect love?

“Hey, ya there?”

“Yeah, still here.”

“Sorry about that.” His voice had taken on a greyer tone. He didn’t sound so peppy anymore.

“Everything okay?”

“Well…yeah, I guess. That was Sami. He and I were going to head to a pub and have drinks with Balor, but he’s cancelled on me.”

“Oh.” Dolph tried not to grumble. Sami Zayn, the blasted lucky bastard, got to share a show with Neville. Be with him all the time… “Sorry to hear that.”

“Now I’m all dressed up with nowhere to go.”

It sounded like a hint…and even if it wasn’t, Dolph would take it as such. Couldn’t resist. He was a slave to these sentiments. “Well, hey. I’m not gonna stand for Sami standing you up. Let me take you out.”

Neville paused for so long that Dolph thought maybe the call had dropped. “Like a date?” he asked.

Dolph got defensive for whatever reason. “No, no, no, no, no. Not a date. Just…two dudes going to dinner. Looking spiffy.”

“Where are you?”

“Nashville.”

“I’m still in Atlanta.”

“I’ll come pick you up.”

“It’s a four-hour drive.”

“See you at eleven?”

“Will anywhere even be open?”

“Google’s a good tool, my friend. We’ll figure something out.” Dolph was on his toes. He nearly started using the word “please.” Instead he spoke, with some dignity still intact, “I’d love to catch up, kid. You can’t sit there and tell me you don’t miss me a little.”

“Sure, I could.”

“But you’d be lying.” Dolph grinned in the night.

“Okay, fine. I missed your smart-ass remarks. They make me chuckle from time to time.”

“So it’s a date?” Shit! “Or a not-date?” _Smooth, Ziggler, very smooth_. You had this and you blew it—

“Sure,” Neville said to his surprise. “It’s not a date.”

“I’ll see you soon then, kid.”

“Shut up.”

Dolph made a kissing noise, then ended the call. He could have passed out right there on the asphalt, but he made himself walk to his car. Like he was skipping on clouds, it felt.

I get to see him again.

 

* * *

 

250 miles wasn’t out of the way for him. No way.

Dolph turned the radio up to maximum volume and stretched his eyes wide open to stay awake. Neville had texted him the address to his hotel. He tried not to speed—cops in the country could get very bored, very willing to pull him over for going even one mile over the speed limit. But his entire form was buzzing. Live shows, the brand split, fifty

states to separate them…obviously he hadn’t dealt with the separation well yet. Perhaps tonight’s “not-date” would be enough to hold him over for another…week or so. Maybe a bit longer.

How did anyone expect him to do this?

Dolph’s head was droopy when he pulled in front of the hotel. He lifted his phone to his tired eyes to text Neville, but he suddenly appeared through the automatic doors as if knowing just when Dolph arrived.

Had he waited for four hours for his arrival? Or just have really good timing?

Dolph slipped out of the car and wandered towards Neville. “Hey,” he breathed, relief cracking over him.

Neville opened his arms for a hug, and Dolph captured him in a strong embrace. He felt good, looked good, even smelled good. Dolph’s fingers tangled into themselves behind Neville’s back, and he drowsily held his dear one there for a little while…too little of a while, for Neville simply tapped his back in a friendly manner, then started to pull out. Dolph had to release him.

“You clean up nice and pretty, babe,” Dolph said, lifting a smile. Going out for drinks with Sami and Finn _really_ warranted a suit? He was too handsome, too charming for his own good. Did he even realize how perfect he was…?

“So do you. Love the wrinkles in your shirt. They match your creased shorts,” Neville teased.

“Yeah, let’s see how good you look after four hours in the car.” _Still pretty damn good, I imagine_. “Where do you wanna go?”

“I’ve been researching, but there’s not a lot open this time of night. Unless you want McDonald’s or something.”

Dolph shuddered. “No thanks. My heart is my friend.”

“Well,” Neville said, touching a finger to his pink lips, “the restaurant in the hotel is still open another hour or so.”

“Awesome. Let’s do it.”

Neville and Dolph reentered the ornamented hotel lobby, hands occasionally swishing past each other but never quite touching. What a tease.

A server greeted them at the front, obviously surprised anyone would be visiting this time of night. He took their drink order and made off with a martini for Dolph and a Pimm’s Cooler for Neville.

“Little taste of home?” Dolph asked.

“Oh, yeah. I love it.”

“How’s Raw? Break any more bones recently?”

Neville smiled grimly. That had been a difficult time for both of them. “Thankfully, no.”

“Good. You’re not allowed to hurt yourself when I’m not around.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“You shouldn’t have to.” Dolph didn’t recognize the timidity in his voice. His fingers drummed on the table, anxious for his drink. At last it was delivered, and the server wrote down their orders: filet mignon for Neville, baby back ribs for Dolph.

“Wow, how grubby can you be?” Neville joked. “You show up to our not-date in shorts and a dirty shirt, you order the cheapest, messiest option on the menu…”

“Hey, you’re suffocating me with your elegance over here. Someone’s gotta balance it out.”

“Well, you haven’t reached your lowest classless point yet. At least you’re still dressed.”

Pretending to take him up on a dare, Dolph tugged his shirt up over his abs, long enough to catch the awed look on Neville’s face,

before pulling it down again and laughing. “I would, but I don’t wanna get kicked out. I’m having a great not-date with you.”

“Definitely not a date.”

“Nope. If it were, I’d be a little more nervous.”

“You would?” Dolph asked.

“Well, yeah. You’ve been with a lot of women. The pressure would be on to meet your expectations.”

“You kidding? I’ve been with some bad girls before. And I don’t mean good-bad. I mean _bad_ -bad, like…” Dolph stuck a finger in his mouth and pretended to gag. “Then there’s you. Handsome stud like yourself’s probably had a few memorable dates in his time, eh?”

“You think I’m handsome?”

“Not the point.” Dolph’s cheeks flushed, and he pretended he wasn’t bothered. “ _I’m_ the one who should be worried about what you think.”

“Well, I’m glad this isn’t a date, then.”

“Me too.”

Neville’s eyes lowered to the glossy tabletop. “But if it was—just letting you know—you’d have nothing to worry about. I think you’re pretty swell.”

Dolph basked in his compliment, but he had to play it off flippantly. “ _Swell?_ ” he mocked.

“Swell, nifty, dapper, the bee’s knees…take your pick. One doesn’t usually drive for four hours to meet up with a guy he’s not going on a date with.”

Dolph’s heart was nearly up his throat and in his mouth by now. “Whatever you say, kid.” He swallowed hard.

The meals were delivered and the men ate in silence for several minutes. Dolph slurped barbecue sauce off his fingers.

“Classy, alright,” Neville said. “I’m _relieved_ this isn’t a date, or else I’d have to hold your hand with your drool all over it.”

“Oh, come on. I don’t have _that_ many diseases that I’m aware of.”

Neville smiled, slipping a forkful of steak into his mouth.

“ _I’m_ relived this isn’t a date, because then your kisses would taste all meaty,” Dolph said.

“Yeah,” Neville laughed, “like you’d mind that.”

“If it was a date, then we could find out.” He played innocent.

“But it’s…not?” He sounded so uncertain…

“Definitely…not…maybe.” Dolph winced. Where was this going? Had he taken it too far?

Neville finished his food and gently pushed his plate aside. Dolph couldn’t touch any more of his ribs. He felt dizzy.

“Where are you going after this, Dolph?” Neville asked.

“Same place I always go. Next hotel.”

“Did you…I mean, if you wanted, you could…I mean, there’s rooms available here, I think.”

“Nah, I’m sure they’re all booked.”

“Are you kidding?”

“No, I’m serious. August is a very busy time of year to be travelling. I’m sure every single room in this grand hotel is _full_.”

“Well, then, you’ll have to sleep in your car or find somewhere else.”

Dolph stared ahead, lips twisting into a smile, reading Neville’s mind.

Neville bit his lip. “See, if this were a date, I could totally invite you up to my room to stay the night…but since it’s not—”

“That would just make you easy.”

“Hey!”

Dolph laughed and requested the check from the server. “You want me to stay?”

“Nope. I despise you. Hit the road, Jack.”

“ _And don’t you come back no more, no more, no more, no more…_ ” he sang while signing off on the bill. He only realized what he’d done when Neville asked him about it.

“You paid for all of it?”

“Yeah. A guy can do that for another guy, right?” he mumbled. Exhaustion was setting in.

“Sure, and have it not…not be…”

“Totally not be…”

“A date.”

“A…date,” Dolph echoed.

Brown eyes fastened, teeth bit down on lips. Hearts pounded. Dolph was sweating again. Neville stood up, holding his own hand.

“It’s a date, isn’t it, Dolph?” Neville asked.

“I’m thinking so, kid.”

“Well…in that case, I’m opening that invitation.”

“You want me to stay?”

“I do,” Neville said, voice dwindling to almost nothing.

“How can I say no to you?”

They barely made it out of the restaurant before Neville reached over and touched his hand. “Dolph, this week has been so hard for me.”

“Me too,” Dolph said, wanting to break down right here and hold Neville, kiss him, through the whole night…how had Neville given into the sensation before he had?

“I’ve missed you like crazy,” Neville whispered.

“I’ve missed you too, babe. Hate that they did this to us.”

“But you’re on your way to good things, right?”

Dolph scoffed. “It ain’t worth it if I don’t have you.”

Neville smiled. Dolph touched his forehead to Neville’s. Neville looked so dreamy…so happy, and so happy to be there with Dolph…

Dolph filled the space between them, kissing Neville tenderly. He tasted even sweeter than he’d imagined.

When the kiss broke, leaving Dolph dazed, Neville breathed, “Good thing we made this a date, or else I might call you a ho.”

Dolph laughed heartily. “Well. I am a ho.”

“But you’re my ho.”

“Whatever you want me to be, kid, as long as I’m yours.”

Neville captured Dolph’s hand in his own, and the two walked each other to the elevator towards Neville’s room.

_Best “not-date” ever._


	2. The Man That Gravity Forgot

Neville stared at his reflection, and stared, and stared.

 _Not formal enough_ , he decided, ripping his poloshirt over his head and throwing it back into his suitcase. It was just drinks with the boys, right? Only Finn wanted to go to a whisky bar which had apparently opened up downtown. Didn’t people usually wear suits to those kind of fancy places? He considered texting Finn or Sami for fashion advice but neither of them were hardly André Leon Talley.

And how did a small town boy from Newcastle know who André Leon Talley was?

If only Dolph were still around to give him advice. That Showoff was always dressed for the nines, even if he was just going to Chipotle. ‘ _You never know when a beautiful babe might fall into your life,_ ’ he had once said, like he was some kind of dating Confucius.

Neville experimentally rolled his healed ankle, wincing at a tweak of pain. It had been five months. He really needed to stop thinking about Dolph.

Suit it was.

He would do the Showoff proud in spiri--

The opening riff to You Could Be Mine by Guns N’ Roses blasted unexpectedly which made Neville’s hair stand on end. He swung around to stare at his phone in disbelief. Dolph was calling. It had been ages since he’d heard that ringtone (Dolph had set it himself).

Did he have mind-reading powers or something?

Neville composed himself and answered. “Hey, Dolph,” he said nonchalantly. No reply. He pulled the phone away to double check the call was still active before pressing it up against his ear. “Dolph? You there?”

Still no nothing. The hell? A joke? Actually, probably a butt-dial, or something. That was.. disappointing.

“Hm.”

“Hey? That you, kid? _”_

A rush of.. _something_ hit Neville like bloody freight train. His chest went all twisted and his heart pained oddly. He supposed he.. hadn’t realised how much he’d missed being buds on the regular with Dolph. “Hey,” Neville greeted, trying to keep his tone even and failing slightly.

“Sorry, must of, uh...pocket dialed you.”

“No worries,” Neville said cooly, a smile tugging at his lips. Not wanting Dolph hang up yet, he asked, “What are you up to?”

“Leaving the arena. Smackdown’s over.” Something was off about Dolph’s tone that Neville couldn’t quite place.

Neville glanced to the ceiling, trying to remember what the card was. “You had a title match tonight, right? How’d that go?”

“Lost.”

“Oh,” Neville frowned, “I’m sorry to hear that, Dolph.” _Say something comforting._ “Maybe next time.” _Good one, you git,_ he suppressed a groan, silently smacking his forehead.

“Yeah. I’ll get my--”

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**.

“Oh, hang on, Dolph. Getting another call,” Neville interrupted him apologetically.

“Okay, I’ll hold,” Dolph said, then started humming a kind of upbeat elevator music. Neville snickered as he took the other call, belatedly hoping Dolph hadn’t heard it, cheeks warming.

“Yello?”

“Hey Nev.”

“Oh, Sami! Hey, what’s up? Ready for our big night out?”

“Uh, actually… _damn it_. Nev, something’s come up with Kevin.”

“Owens!?” Neville groaned in exasperation, making no effort to hide the vile tone in his voice. “Can’t Jericho deal with it?”

“Jericho?” Sami questioned like it wasn’t completely obvious Kevin and Chris Jericho had some weird.. _thing_ going on. “It’s important, I promise.”

“‘Course it is,” Neville rolled his eyes, ripping off his untied tie and threw it back into his luggage. “What about Finn?”

Sami made a strangled noise on the other line. “I already told him it’s been called off.”

“Sami?!”

“What?”

“We could’ve gone without you, you idiot.”

“Oh.. shit, yeah, you could have. Uhh, I’m real sorry, Nev. L-Look, I gotta go. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you oka--” And the line went dead.

Neville stared at the phone in disbelief. This was the third time Sami had canceled on him to save Kevin from some stupid jam within the last 12 months. He slumped to a sit on the edge of his hotel bed and rubbed a hand over his face. His phone beeped politely. Oh yeah, Dolph. He tried to pep himself up and reconnected the line.

“Hey, ya there?”

“Yeah, still here.” _Thank god_.

“Sorry about that.”

He must not have put on a very convincing ‘ _I’m fine!’_ tone because Dolph asked, “Everything okay?”

“Well...yeah, I guess,” Neville started to lie, then quickly gave up. “That was Sami. He and I were going to head to a pub and have drinks with Balor, but he’s cancelled on me.”

“Oh… Sorry to hear that.”

Neville caught his reflection in the mirror again. “Now I’m all dressed up with nowhere to go.”

“Well, hey. I’m not gonna stand for Sami standing you up. Let me take you out.”

Neville's eyes widened and he went to say ' _sure_ ' automatically but his throat had completely dried up. He put his hand over the receiver and turned away to cough. _Wait a sec_. Did Dolph just ask him out? _No, no_. Dolph was just that kind of friendly guy. Flirtatiously friendly. He didn't really mean these things when he said them. Should Neville ask if it was, though? He probably should, because it was better to double-check the stipulations of an outing beforehand.

"Like a date?" Neville asked.

“No, no, no, no, no. Not a date. Just...two dudes going to dinner. Looking spiffy.”

 _Just two dudes going to dinner._ “Where are you?” Neville asked, going over what his relationship with Dolph had been like before he got injured.

“Nashville.”

“I’m still in Atlanta.”

“I’ll come pick you up.”

“It’s a four-hour drive.”

“See you at eleven?” Dolph’s smirk could be heard across the line and Neville shook his head with a hopeless smile.

“Will anywhere even be open?” Neville pondered.

“Google’s a good tool, my friend. We’ll figure something out.” Neville’s heart ached as Dolph called him ‘ _my friend_ ’ and a whole host of resurfacing emotions washed over him in goosebumps. “I’d love to catch up, kid. You can’t sit there and tell me you don’t miss me a little.”

 _Kid._ Neville smiled at that. “Sure, I could.”

“But you’d be lying.”

“Okay, fine. I missed your smart-ass remarks. They make me chuckle from time to time.” Neville played down.

“So it’s a date?... Or a ‘ _not-date_ ’?”

It was _so_ a date.

“Sure,” Neville smirked, “It’s not a date.”

“I’ll see you soon then, kid.”

“Shut up.” _Idiot Showoff._

A little ‘ _mwah_ ’ was sent through the phone, followed by a silence. Neville looked down at his palm and was bemused to find he was trembling with excitement.

_I get to see him again._

 

* * *

 

Neville had a lot of time to make with his thoughts, which wasn’t always a good thing. He was still pissed off about Sami ditching him, so he head down to the gym to cool off. Then he spent an hour stretching out every muscle in his body. A long, hot shower afterwards and Neville was feeling extremely zen and got redressed in the same suit he had been wearing when he got the call from Dolph.

Making his way down to the hotel lobby, Neville settled into one of the oversized couches which had a good view of the entrance of the hotel. He estimated it would be about another hour until Dolph would arrive. Snacking on bottomless complimentary spicy chex mix and water, Neville wondered what this ‘ _not-date_ ’ actually meant. Brass tacks, Dolph Ziggler, the partyboy Showoff, wouldn’t drive four hours just because he felt bad that Neville was ditched.

_Booty call?_

_Something more?_

Neville honestly wasn’t fussed, he was just happy to have the opportunity to properly spend some one-on-one time with Dolph since-- _god, what was it--_ February?!

When Neville rocked suddenly on the sofa, he was surprised to realise he’d dozed off. He frantically checked the clock on the wall, about twenty minutes past Dolph’s estimated time of arrival. He stood, eyes widening as he saw Dolph stepping out of a car outside the lobby doors. Neville quickly rubbed the heels of his palms on his eyes, slapped his cheeks a couple times, and smoothed back all the flyaways from his bun.

Neville jogged over to the entrance, letting the automatic doors slide away and his heart caught sweetly as he met Dolph’s gaze. Neville crossed his arms, amused smile on his lips as Dolph meandered to him, air suddenly thicker than water.

“Hey,” Dolph exhaled, and Neville felt his emotions come slightly undone. Even in his weary and disheveled state, the Showoff made Neville’s palms clammy with trepidation and excitement. And he got the strangest intuition that Dolph felt the same way tonight too.

Now for the fun part.

Neville opened his arms for a hug and nearly had the air punched out of him as Dolph swept him up closely. Oh, yes. It was all coming back to him now. Why he’d fallen so hard and quickly for Dolph during those early months in WWE. Worried that he might fall asleep on him after concentrating on the drive, Neville pat him gently and the hug ended.

“You clean up nice and pretty, babe.”

 _Upgraded to ‘babe’ already?_ Dolph wasn’t even trying to play hard to get.

“So do you. Love the wrinkles in your shirt,” Neville teased, “They match your creased shorts.”

“Yeah, let’s see how good you look after four hours in the car. Where do you wanna go?”

Neville’s gaze strained. _Shit_. He’d forgotten to google places for them to go! There were probably a load of bars open until dawn...

“I’ve been researching,” Neville lied blatantly, ”But there’s not a lot open this time of night. Unless you want McDonald’s or something.”

“No thanks. My heart is my friend.”

“Well,” Neville tapped his lip, “The restaurant in the hotel is still open another hour or so.”

“Awesome. Let’s do it.”

 _Phew._ Close one.

They made their way through the lobby and a server escorted them to a seat at the bar. Dolph ordered a martini (he liked to think he was James Bond, or something) and Neville settled on a nostalgic Pimm’s Cooler. Secretly, Neville liked to blur the lines between what reminded him of Dolph and what reminded him of home. It made them more one and the same, and that never failed to bring a warm feeling to his heart.

“Little taste of home?” Dolph noticed.

“Oh, yeah,” Neville shrugged as if it wasn’t deliberate, “I love it.”

“How’s Raw? Break any more bones recently?”

A very uncomfortable feeling struck through him. Neville hadn’t expected that to be brought up almost immediately. He played it off as light-hearted as he could, “Thankfully, no.”

“Good. You’re not allowed to hurt yourself when I’m not around.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

Neville caught Dolph’s eye in wonder, who immediately glanced down to his hand with uncertainty. Neville wondered what could be going on in that mind of his. He considered reaching out to Dolph to comfort him but the drinks arrived, and the Showoff was immediately engaged with his martini.

After ordering food, Neville shot a wry smirk to his drinking partner. “Wow, how grubby can you be?” he teased about Dolph’s order of baby back ribs. “You show up to our ‘ _not-date_ ’ in shorts and a dirty shirt, you order the cheapest, messiest option on the menu...”

“Hey, you’re suffocating me with your elegance over here. Someone’s gotta balance it out.”

“Well, you haven’t reached your lowest classless point yet. At least you’re still dressed,” Neville ribbed, not expecting Dolph to follow-through and hitched his shirt over his abs. _Fuck_ … Oh, shit, he looked like a smitten fangirl, didn’t he? He just.. was mesmerised for a moment there.

“I would, but I don’t wanna get kicked out. I’m having a great ‘not-date’ with you,” Dolph joked, dropping his shirt and his laugh made Neville tense his thighs under the counter. “Definitely not a date.”

Neville took a swig of his drink and decided to drive the point. “Nope. If it were, I’d be a little more nervous,” he played along.

“You would?” Dolph turned his gaze curiously.

“Well, yeah. You’ve been with a lot of women. The pressure would be on to meet your expectations.”

“You kidding? I’ve been with some bad girls before. And I don’tmean good-bad. I mean bad-bad, like...” Dolph stuck a finger in his mouth and pretended to gag to which Neville rolled his eyes. “Then there’s you. Handsome stud like yourselves’ probably had a few memorable dates in his time, eh?”

“You think I’m handsome?” Neville compliment fished. _Come on, Showoff._

“Not the point. I’m the one who should be worried about what you think.”

 _Nice swerve, asshole_.

“Well, I’m glad this isn’t a date, then,” Neville sighed with feigned helplessness.

“Me too.”

“But,” Neville continued, “If it was- just letting you know- you’d have nothing to worry about. I think you’re pretty swell.”

“Swell?” Dolph gawked like he hadn’t heard that word in over a decade.

“Swell, nifty, dapper, the bee’s knees,” Neville counted off his fingers, “Take your pick. One doesn’t usually drive for four hours to meet up with a guy he’s not going on a date with.”

“Whatever you say, kid.”

Dolph must have been starving because from the moment his ribs were placed in front of him, he devoured it without stopping for a witty remark. Neville worked at his filet mignon in due time, more distracted to watch Dolph eat with vested interest.

“Classy, alright,” Neville remarked. “I’m relieved this isn’t a date, or else I’d have to hold your hand with your drool all over it.”

“Oh, come on. I don’t have that many diseases that I’m aware of,” Dolph groaned, eyeing Neville carefully, who slipped a forkful of filet into his mouth. “I’m _relieved_ this isn’t a date, because then your kisses would taste all meaty.”

“Yeah. Like you’d mind that,” Neville jested.

“If it was a date, then we could find out.”

“But it’s...not?”

“Definitely...not...maybe.” Dolph was cracking. He pushed his ribs away, finished, and cleaned his mouth and hands with a napkin.

“Where are you going after this, Dolph?” Neville asked, taking back the last of his drink. _To my room~_ , he sung to himself wordlessly.

“Same place I always go. Next hotel.”

“Did you.. I mean, if you wanted, you could.. I mean, there’s rooms available here, I think,” Neville peppered in a little submissiveness into his tone for good measure.

“Nah, I’m sure they’re all booked.”

“Are you kidding?”

“No, I’m serious. August is a very busy time of year to be travelling. I’m sure every single room in this grand hotel is full.”

“Well, then, you’ll have to sleep in your car or find somewhere else,” Neville shrugged, cheek in his palm, watching bemused as Dolph suddenly smiled wryly.

_There you go._

Neville bit his lip attractively. “See, if this were a date, I could totally invite you up to my room to stay the night...but since it’s not..” He allowed the implication to fade into the air suggestively.

“That would just make you easy.”

“Hey!” Neville huffed.

Dolph laughed, smoothly waving his hand in the air for the check. The server immediately saw and ducked her head over the front desk to prepare it. _How does Dolph do that_?! Every time Neville tried he ended up looking like a daft idiot.

“You want me to stay?” Dolph asked plainly.

“Nope. I despise you. Hit the road, Jack.”

“ _And don’t you come back no more, no more, no more, no more..._ ” Dolph sang while absent-mindedly signing off on the bill. His eyes widened after he dot the i on ‘Ziggler’.

“You paid for all of it?” Neville pointed out.

“Yeah,” Dolph backtracked, “A guy can do that for another guy, right?”

“Sure, and have it not...not be...” Neville raised his eyes.

“Totally not be...”

“A date.”

“A...date.” Dolph echoed.

_Bonanza._

“It’s a date, isn’t it, Dolph?” Neville asked pointedly.

“I’m thinking so, kid.”

“Well...in that case, I’m opening that invitation.”

“You want me to stay?”

Neville had to suppress a laugh as if he hadn’t been blatantly bloody obvious about it all night. “I do,” he said, stirring and soft.

“How can I say no to you?”

Neville’s heart soared.

Dolph gestured his lover ahead, and they walked towards the lobby together, when something strangely upsetting suddenly twisted at Neville’s heart. He paused, and turned to take Dolph’s hand, meeting his blue eyes.

“Dolph, this week has been so hard for me.” Neville admitted, voice cracking.

“Me too,” Dolph said.

“I’ve missed you like crazy,” Neville kept his voice low, away from the hotel staff.

“I’ve missed you too, babe. Hate that they did this to us.”

“But you’re on your way to good things, right?”

Dolph exhaled, then shrugged. “It ain’t worth it if I don’t have you.”

 _Silly little Showoff_ , Neville smiled to himself. Dolph touched their foreheads together and he sighed in relief. It was going to be so nice to spend another night together after all this time. Neville hadn’t even realised how much he’d been wanting it. Once he got injured he just..

Dolph kissed him very carefully and everything seemed to fall into place. Neville had been trying to fit a square into a circle since he got hurt. Squares fit in squares. Circles finally in circles. There was a distant melancholy, knowing it could only be for a night, but Neville tried not to let it distract from enjoying Dolph’s lips; Dolph’s scent; Dolph’s rousing touch.

There was a short, warm-hearted moment as they pulled away, the earth tipping on it’s axis.

“Good thing we made this a date, or else I might call you a ho,” Neville smirked in spite of himself.

Dolph laughed heartily. “Well. I am a ho.”

“But you’re _my_ ho.”

“Whatever you want me to be, kid, as long as I’m yours.”

Hand in hand, arms bumping, they walked towards the elevator. The machinery whirred into action once the doors closed and Neville rest his head comfortably on Dolph’s shoulder. Dolph responded by rubbing a thumb over his endearingly. The situation wasn’t ideal, so all they could do was hope to break even.

Neville was already looking forward to their next ‘ _not-date_ ’.

Whenever it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed! Let us know what you thought :)


End file.
